


That July, That Fling

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, LITERALLY, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: “What did you want?” Blaine asked, finally.“Maybe I just wanted to throw things at your face,” Sebastian offered.





	That July, That Fling

**Author's Note:**

> me: idk if i can write a story about a summer fling in 1.5 hours but i kind of want to  
> mikachi: yes you can, someone just needs to throw something during july. then it is a summer fling.  
> me: omg
> 
>  
> 
> that's really all you need to know about this fic.

“Catch.”

Blaine barely managed to get his hand in the air, the can of pop slick with condensation slapping into his palm. He stared down at it, wiping the drops away with a finger before looking up. “Sebastian.” 

He looked different in shorts and a T-shirt; a little more like a boy, a little less like a manipulative jerk who would do anything to win a high school show choir competition. Blaine looked down, and then back up at Sebastian, who was opening his own can as if he spent all of his afternoons in the public park with multiple cans of pop. He rubbed his thumb along the aluminum.

“It’s just soda,” Sebastian said. “No rock salt in it. Sealed, even.”

“Ha!” He popped the can, holding it at arm’s length as it foamed over the opening, and then sipped it. It tasted like carbonated sugar. He took a longer sip.

Sebastian took a long drag from his own can, scrutinizing Blaine with surprising focus. “Didn’t expect to see you here,” he drawled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “I’m not supposed to be talking to you,” he retorted primly.

Sebastian snorted, surprisingly inelegant now that he was out of the Dalton uniform and in casual clothes. “And why’s that?”

Blaine raised his eyebrows back. He gestured vaguely at his eye.

“Point,” he conceded. He nudged Blaine’s calf with a sandaled foot. “Move over.”

“Find your own bench.” He shifted left.

“Why, when this one’s so pretty?” He leered back, settling down far too close.

Blaine groaned. It was too hot to have another body pressed so close to his. He shoved the can against Sebastian’s shoulder. “No,” he said.

“No?”

“It’s too hot for this, Sebastian.” He shifted left a little more, putting an inch of sticky air between the two of them. “Sit on your own side and don’t come any closer.”

He laughed, and Blaine tracked the line of his throat as he tilted the can back to drink long, thirsty gulps. “Alright,” he agreed, pressing close to Blaine.

Blaine shoved Sebastian’s shoulder with his own. “Your own side.” He raised the soda threateningly. “I’m not afraid to use this.”

“An eye for an eye?” He didn’t press closer, but he didn’t move away either. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Killer.” He paused, and then said, “Then again, you did found the Dalton Academy Fight Club.”

“Don’t talk about it in public!” Blaine hissed.

Sebastian laughed, but he shifted away, putting enough air between them to facilitate at least a little circulation. The air was hot and humid, but it was still cooler than Sebastian’s shoulder, the press of his bicep against Blaine’s, their thighs pressing against each other.

He shivered.

Sebastian drank.

“What did you want?” Blaine asked, finally.

“Maybe I just wanted to throw things at your face,” he offered. 

“Sebastian.”

“Alright, fine.” He sobered, staring out into the distance. “I saw you and thought I’d say hi. That’s allowed, isn’t it?”

“You threw a can of pop at me.”

“What can I say?” He shrugged. “You’ve got a face that just drives people to fling things at it.”

He shook his head. “I’m leaving,” he said. He waved the can threateningly. “And I’m keeping this.”

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s yours.”

“Good.”

He turned to walk away. He had barely gotten halfway before he turned around. Sebastian was still sprawled on the bench; he smirked back at Blaine, completely unashamed at having been caught eyeing Blaine’s ass.

“Sebastian,” Blaine said. The July sun was setting, painting the sky red and gold and even violet. In the distance, a birthday party wound down, the children’s screeches of laughter fading into something quieter. The world seemed distant as he asked, “Same time next week?”

Sebastian raised his pop in a toast. “Ice cream alright?” 

He nodded.

“Won’t even throw it at your face,” he promised. 

“I’d catch it,” Blaine allowed.

Sebastian smiled, slow and sweet in the summer heat. “Alright. It’s a date.”

“Yes.” Blaine smiled back. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i wrote this in 30 minutes and i don't regret a single thing.


End file.
